Catherine Caslin
Catherine was a one-time hero and claims to now be retired, as much as she misses the sense of duty that came with it. Most of her time is spent with her nose in a book and in working her job, though she does indulge in cooking and housekeeping when she's at home with her family. Even though she is "retired", she will not think twice about gearing up to shut down evil. Appearance Catherine grew quite tall naturally, but it's thanks to her rigorous training that she got lots of muscle. Though she was athletic and defined, she certainly was still a looker. With her blue eyes and dirty blonde ponytail, she could play either the tough girl or the fair lady. Nowadays, she sticks to blouses and pleated skirts, but stuffed somewhere in her wardrobe are two outfits from her past escapades. In a way, they're kind of like mascot uniforms. Although the outfit of The Knight looked quite like that of a musketeer's, it was not very protected, nor very intricate. The black, medieval tunic and white, cloth pants were almost the whole thing. Her weapons were meant to do most of the work. There were just brown combat boots and a sleek, black cavalier hat outside of that. The feather of the hat was white, but it glimmers with a purple sheen. With the advent of The Witch Knight came a different choice of attire. Catherine's more or less inherited role called for the obligatory, pointy witch hat. On it was a decorative plate, engraved with a cool-looking, purple feather emblem. You could certainly call the rest of it witch-like too. A white dress shirt with short and puffy sleeves went on first, underneath a black suit vest, and went with a black circle skirt and a belt. The Witch Knight had a style almost entirely opposite from its predecessor. It was less concerned with being speedy, and included metal arm guards. The left arm had a vambrace, a gauntlet, and a multi-plated pauldron, though the right arm only had a vambrace. This design attempted to make one arm like a shield. There were also metal bracers in front of the returning combat boots. Affiliations Sayre Breed is hard on the girl, and isn't always easy to connect with, but Catherine grew to appreciate her. This obviously means personally, but without her training, Yosier would have remained unopposed. Funnily enough, they actually share a handful of mother/daughter moments, as much as Sayre dislikes being called "Mom." If you consider how they met, it's also funny how close Catherine is with William Caslin. Originally with Yosier's cult, he defeated the girl with deception. Though she was at his mercy, she talked to William about "leaving the evil side." From there, they teamed up, and it didn't take long for them to classically fall in love. After Yosier was killed and the cult was taken down, the two had a child, Nicole Caslin. Backstory Most of the girl's life was spent in the Kahin Cottage, her first thirteen years being with her parents. A foolhardy, thirteen year old Catherine tried to fight back against Yosier, when her parents died by her hand. Sayre Breed came the rescue before she got herself killed, and trained her to fight for the next three years. Not forgetting her grudge, Catherine spent the next two months fighting her way through the cult's army of soldiers, to her target. Backstory Abilities and Powers The Knight was savvy in the way of the sword, and knew how to use their weapons effectively. The rapier had a swept hilt, which encompassed a surprisingly considerable amount a handle, and the parrying dagger had a curved crossguard (obviously for catching swords). Although it didn't see much use, given its latency until the climactic fight with Yosier, Catherine found herself with the ability to conjure glowing, sea green stars. The stars looked like images of light, and feel like pieces of metal in her hands, but burn through anything else like a laser. A lot was different with The Witch Knight. The left arm guard was to act like a shield, in place of the dagger, and the rapier found itself replaced by a zweihander. This sounds unwieldy, and it would be, but Catherine's inheritance of the Brachi allowed her to move both the arm guard and sword essentially as fast as she wanted. She could even do this with the zweihander in one hand, on top of that. Despite the ability to conjure them being long awakened, the stars saw little use still. Trivia *Catherine has an enormous sweet tooth. Candy is her weakness. Category:Character Category:Arkadiusz Category:Astral